


First Date

by Paperpage



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Is based in Lucario’s Universe from “A Guard’s Life”, M/M, Possibly OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paperpage/pseuds/Paperpage
Summary: Mike and Simon finally go on their first date, but it doesn’t go as planned.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario/gifts).



Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, Simon nervously fiddled with the bow tie around his neck. 

He and Mike were finally a couple. They’d been dodging their feelings for each other for months now but that thankfully changed on New Years.

Despite still fidgeting with his tie, he let out a contented sigh, feeling his wires heat up from the memory. 

It was maybe a week after that when Mike drudged up to him, his face redder than foxy, and mumbled aggressively, asking if they could go out on a date sometime. Of course Simon said yes.

Simon wouldn’t lie if he said that was one of the funniest and cutest things that’s happened while working at Freddy’s….. or in his life in general now that he thinks about it.

A loud knocking from the door interrupts Simon’s thoughts. He can tell who it was right away just from the sheer volume of knocking. As much as Simon likes thinking about Mike, it’s not as good as being around the real deal.

After one more quick, anxious adjustment of his bow-tie and a once over of his outfit, (a dress shirt with a bow-tie and overalls.) he exited the bathroom and wiredly made his way to the door.

Feeling himself shaking, Simon took a deep breath, and opened the door. 

There stood Mike, wearing a white button-up shirt and khakis. In one hand, he’s holding a bouquet of roses, the other hand seems to frozen, held up as if it was still knocking on the door. Mike himself looks petrified, a strained smile on his face as he tries to look less fucking nervous about the date than he already was.

Neither of them say anything at first, both trying to calm their nerves and gather their thoughts. Simon ends up being the first one to speak.

“H-hey, Mike.” He stammered. Alright, weak start, but surely he’ll say something clev- “I see you got me flowers.” Simon observed meekly. Mike stared dumbly at the flowers for about two seconds before responding; “Uh, yeah.” 

….The narrator can already tell that this was going to be a trainwreck, to say the least.

Mike roughly and rather awkwardly thrusted the roses into Simon’s hands: “Here are your shitty flowers.” He said with a bristly tone to his voice. 

“Oh, um t-thank you Mike. That’s very uh thoughtful of you.” Simon stuttered. Simon gestured Mike to come in while he tried to find a vase to put the flowers in. As he searched around the apartment, Simon started to remember something…….. sh*t, he didn’t have a vase!

Simon turned around, hoping Mike didn’t notice his realization or panic but found he was already too late. Mike’s eyes were wide, and a look of frustration started to smear itself onto his face.

“Fucking hell… I’m so stupid. You don’t have a VASE!” Mike started angrily screeching like a pterodactyl.

Simon tried to calm Mike down, but he kept on screaming. “WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND FORGETS THAT HIS BOYFRIEND DOESN’T HAVE A VASE?!”

While usually fine with Mike’s screaming, tonight it seemed to stress Simon out a lot. “IT’S A NORMAL MISTAKE!!! IT’S FINE!! FOR HECK’S SAKE MIKE YOU DON’T LIVE HERE!” 

Mike glared at Simon: “Shut up. You have me over here enough that I should know that by now.”

Mike’s voice got softer, and started looking down, almost ashamed. Simon’s expression and body began to soften, seeing Mike in this state.

Mike sighed shakily, having some pent up rage in him still. “I just don’t want to mess this up. It’s my first time really doing this and I don’t want to fuck it up for you.”

Simon carefully placed the roses on the kitchen counter, before walking over to Mike and wrapping him up in a hug.

Mike is surprised- hell both of these two goobers are always surprised when they do shit like this-, and hugs him back in return.

They stand there like that for a minute, before Simon steps back, his hands gently gripping Mike’s wrists. “Hey, c’mon Mike. You think you’re gonna ruin this date?” He asked. 

Mike doesn’t reply, instead focusing intently on the hands wrapped his wrists and not at his partner’s steady gaze.

After he gets no response, he continues: “Mike, I haven’t ever been a date. Heck, I’ve never really liked anyone before either.” Mike looks up at Simon, a confused look on his face. “...Neither of us knows what we’re doing, and for once, I think that’s okay.” 

Mike looks genuinely bamboozled: “Wait, what?” Mike suddenly grabs Simon’s phone, teasing: “Ya, hello? Can talk to the real Simon? The one that’s afraid of the unknown?”

“Ah, Mike!” Simon shouts in shock. Mike puts his phone back on his head, smirking, trying to hold back laughter. 

Seeing that he was better, Simon calmed down and asked sassily: “Well, are you taking me to dinner or are we gonna just play around in my apartment? (Not that I would mind the latter.)

“Oh my God, yes. We can go now.” Mike replied, before turning red at the “play around” part of Simon’s question. Simon tried not to laugh at his date’s blushing, instead contently hooking his arm around Mikes in a sweet gesture.

Mike went even redder for a second before suppressing his blush and focusing on getting out of Simon’s apartment and the forest without them being mauled by one of the animatronics.

The two make it outside the apartment, Mike side-eyeing the forest the entire time. “Jesus Simon, why’d you want to meet up at your apartment? Either of us could be attacked by those kids any moment.”

Simon looked at Mike thoughtfully, before responding: “Well, I-I didn’t really want to meet here either, but everything I needed was in my apartment still and I d-didn’t really want to bother you.”

Mike gave him a “bullshit” look but didn’t respond beyond that as they were walking through the woods. Simon started whispering as they walked, a feeling of tension blanketing the air.

“Well, also here’s another thing. I haven’t seen or heard the “kids” since we confronted them with Jeremy and that detective.” 

“Really?” Mike replied incredulously. Simon nodded: “Yes, it’s been strangely peaceful the last couple of days. I don’t know what’s happening, but I’m not sure I trust it. I might need to move out soon honestly, it feels like the eye before the storm” he responded eerily.

Mike didn’t say anything until they got out of the forest and were in the city, his face getting redder again as they walked. Mike then abruptly stated, with utmost confidence: “So, you’re using the disappearance of the animatronics as an excuse to sleep with me?”

For that, Mike got a slap on the arm and a loud, shrieking mess of a phone saying “heck” a lot.

After that, the two of them keep walking, arms apart now, both of them utterly embarrassed at each other’s presence. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Simon asked where they were going out to eat.

Mike perked up, if only a little: “Oh yeah, it’s this Italian restaurant called “Ronaldo’s”. It’s about a couple blocks down from my apartment and from Freddy’s. I heard it’s good food for cheap so that neither of us would have to pay for much.”

“Oh, that’s really thoughtful of you Mike, thank you.” Simon smiled through his voice. Mike smiled a little back, glad to know that Simon appreciated his choice. 

They started walking a little closer again, enjoying each other’s company again and soon enough they arrived at the restaurant.

They strolled into the restaurant, Mike walking up to the counter and having them swiftly seated at a table for two.

Some people gave them the odd look or two but Mike and Simon ignored them, instead focusing on each other and on what they wanted to order.

Unfortunately, right as they decided, a loud boom echoed through the restaurant. The couple turned around and heard an all too familiar voice.

“O-oh-oh Y-yeah!” A scratchy, annoying robotic voice yelled as loud as possible into the restaurant. It was soon followed by a couple of sinister giggles, a calm, almost motherly tone, and the brattiest voice in the world. Finally, the couple looked on in horror as they saw the animatronics scramble into the kitchen and steal the chef.

Mike was seething in chair. Simon face-palmed his dial, not sure how to react to anything anymore. “HEY! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!” Mike asked angrily. 

The funtimes turned around comically, mouths agape, shocked to see their co-workers at the restaurant. Baby eyes the two suspiciously: “None of your business.” “Y-y-yeah! It’s a secret mission our dads sent us on.” Funtime Freddy blabbed. “Freddy!” Baby shushed. “Oh…s-sorry.” He said, looking embarrassed.

While they bickered, Funtime Foxy started sniffing under the table curiously. He suddenly scampered out from the table, a bottle of wine in his jaws, and bolted right out of the restaurant.

“Hey, no! Come back here with that!” Simon yelled pleadingly. “Ooo Phone man, you were gonna romance Mike with that, weren’t you?” Baby teased maliciously. Simon stuttered and sputtered endlessly, steam spewing from the back of his phone head. Mike flushed, both from anger and from how romantic the gesture was. 

“Wait, M-MIKE AND PHONE GUY ARE ON A D-D-DATE!!!!!!” Funtime Freddy caught on. Right then the couple had enough of their nonsense. Simon slammed his hands onto the table: “No! I mean, yes, we are on a date, but you know what? No! I am not going deal with you guys or Dave and Old Sport’s bullsh*t tonight! Get out of here. Now.”

“Or what?” Baby rebutted, tilting her head with a deadly look in her eye. “...Mike.” Simon looked over to him with a smug look on his phone face. Grinning like a manic, Mike pulled a baseball bat out of nowhere, looking ready for a fight. 

Realizing they were about to have their bodies molded into metallic cubes by a furious, half-dead night guard, the troupe ran for their lives. “We’ll get you back one of these days, LOSERS!” Baby threatened.

Mike snorted: “Like hell they’ll do that.”, putting the bat away into the nothingness. “Y-yeah” Simon said, still astounded at the mysteriousness of his partner’s bat.

Looking around the now abandoned and dilapidated building, Simon kicked at a bit of rubble on the ground. “Jeez, they really did a number on the place.” His attention snapped to Mike when he heard a depressed sigh.

“I’m sorry Simon.” Mike grunted. “Well, this is… strange. I’d argue out of character even.” Simon remarked. “Yeah, I know. I just really wanted this to be a good first date.” He admitted.

Simon gave him a look of sympathy, before slowly stepping over to him and pressing his dial to Mike’s lips. Both stepped away from each other, blushing, Mike taking Simon’s hand a moment later.

Mike shyly smiled at Simon: “S-so, do you want to stay over at my place tonight?” Simon smiled back: “Yeah, I’d like that a lot.” 

Swiftly, Mike picked up the phone man, (making him protest in shock.) and put him in a bridal carry. Mike decided he wanted to carry him like that all the way home. 

Grinning a little boldly, Mike ventured a question: “Sooo, you were gonna romance me with some wine and documentaries tonight?” “Oh my God, Mike.” Simon sighed with exasperation. 

Simon didn’t answer, but he did snuggle more into Mike’s arms. Content for once, both of them made it home to Mike’s apartment, and survived their first date.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I just wanted to make this for Lucario as they are a huge inspiration to me and to many other writers in the FNAF/DSAF community. Lucario, this is a thank you for making me laugh with your fanfics and making me fall in love with the characters in your story. I hope you and everyone else will enjoy this! Have a good reading! :)


End file.
